Your Scent
by Izahina98
Summary: Chanyeol hanya tidak suka jika Baekhyun menggunakan produk wewangian ketika ia mandi. Apalagi sebelum mereka bercinta. "Ugh! Aku lebih suka aroma alami tubuhmu, sayaaang."—Chanyeol. CHANBAEK! Yaoi. BoyxBoy. BDSM. NC lemon. PWP. RnR?


**PERINGATAN!  
** Cerita dengan unsur boys love, yaoi. BDSM—sedikit. M for Scene FULL of HARD SEX. Typo.  
Bagi homophobic sebaiknya kalian menjauh! Dan tidak diperuntukan anak di bawah umur. Nekad baca? Tanggung sendiri akibatnya ya~

* * *

 **..**

"Jangan gunakan sabun atau shampoo ketika kau mandi, Sayang!" Ia berteriak.

Si kecil berdecih pelan saat telapak tangannya sudah siap mengusap sabun cair ketubuhnya. "Kenapa juga aku harus mengikuti kemauan anehnya itu?" Ia menggeleng kecil sebelum akhirnya mengusap telapak tangannya ke atas tubuh, membuat busa – busa berwarna putih terlihat menutupi permukaan kulitnya. Tidak memperdulikan hukuman yang mungkin akan ia dapat dari kekasih raksasanya.

 **.**

 **Your Scent**

 **.**

 _ **Original Story by  
Izahina98**_

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

Tubuhnya menggeliat ketika Chanyeol mengusak wajahnya di ceruk leher, membaui aroma tubuh si mungil. Kepala sontak terdongak ketika benda lunak dan basah menyentuh lehernya, menyesapnya kuat hingga meninggalkan hickey yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

"Chanhh.. Ber—berhenti me..ahrg!" Baekhyun merintih merasakan sentuhan pada dadanya semakin gencar dilakukan sang dominan.

Chanyeol menyeringai. Puting susu Baekhyun ia sedot sangat kuat layaknya bayi yang sedang kehausan. Menarik nipple Baekhyun dengan gigi hingga dada si mungil membusung, tangan satunya lagi ia gunakan untuk mencubit dan memilin tonjolan lain yang menganggur, sedang kedua matanya tak lelah menatap wajah memerah Baekhyun dari bawah.

"Hmmhh.. Chanyeollhh.." Baekhyun kembali melenguh ketika Chanyeol mengitari ujung bola kecil itu dengan lidahnya, menggigitnya dengan sangat gemas diakhir.

Tangannya terselip di antara brief abu yang dipakai Baekhyun, meremas bokong sintal dari dalam sebelum menyentak brief itu tanpa peringatan. Chanyeol menjilati bibir ketika menatap kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah mangacung.

"Mmhh.." Baekhyun meronta. Menarik – narik kain yang mengikat pergelangan tangan, bermaksud melepaskan diri. "Channhh.. Le—lepaskan inihhh.." Si mungil merengek lucu.

Chanyeol bergeming, pinggang Baekhyun ia cengkram—memposisikannya tepat diatas pahanya. Tangannya menyusup kebelakang, membelai punggung Baekhyun sebentar. Pinggulnya ia angkat sedikit lalu merunduk untuk mengecupi perut datarnya, "Hmmnnh.." Lidahnya bergerak diatas, menjilati permukaan perutnya hingga membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian.

Pinggiran lubang berkerut di bawah lantas ia tekan setelahnya, memutari mulutnya dengan sensual. Desahan tertahan terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun.

"AKHH—!"

Baekhyun memekik ketika dua jari panjang Chanyeol berhasil membobol lubangnya. Bergerak dengan gaya menggunting saat menyentuh dindingnya. Jemari kaki Baekhyun mengkerut dengan kedua mata terpejam rapat.

Penis si mungil lantas Chanyeol genggam, menyembunyikan benda itu di dalam tangan besarnya. "Channyeeolhh.. Ahnn—" Baekhyun mendesah keenakan ketika Chanyeol mulai memijat miliknya.

Tangan kanannya masih sibuk melecehkan lubang sempit Baekhyun. "Sayang, lubangmu mengisap jemariku—shh!" Sedang tangan yang lain asik menaik turunkan tangannya di penis tegang itu.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah ketika sentuhan pada kejantanannya semakin menguat, kepalanya terhentak – hentak diatas bantal, merasakan gelayar kenikmatan yang terpusat disana. Sumpah. Ia ingin sekali melepas ikatan sialan ini dan memeluk Chanyeolnya, mengulum kuping lebar itu seperti biasa.

Si mungil meliriknya kebingungan ketika Chanyeol beranjak dari atas kasur, ia kembali dengan sebuah karet gelang yang barusan ia ambil dari meja belajarnya. Menyeringai ketika si mungil menggeleng tak setuju. "Jangannhh lakukan itu, Chanhh.." Namun ia tetap tidak perduli. Karet gelang itu langsung saja ia belitkan berulang di sekeliling kejantanan si mungil dan mendapatkan lenguhan setelahnya.

"Nghh.. berhenti bermainhh, Chanhh! Cepatlahh.. Fucckh mehh.." Wajah cantiknya sudah basah oleh keringat, kedua matanya setengah terpejam ketika menatap si dominan.

Chanyeol merunduk, menyejajarkan wajah pada Baekhyun. Bibir semerah cherry itu ia lumat dengan kasar, menyesap bibir bawahnya, melesakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Mengaitkan lidah lain di dalam, menarik – narik benda itu dengan gemas. Kepalanya bergerak berlawanan arah, mencoba mengecap rasa manis di bibir si mungil yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Nafas Baekhyun sudah terengah dengan tetesan saliva yang meluncur dari bibir menuju dagu.

"hmmptt—Ah! Sakitthh Chanyeollhh.."

Pria jangkung itu melepas pangutannya. Beranjak beberapa centi dari wajah si mungil dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Baekhyun. "Aku bahkan belum memasukan kebanggaanku, Sayang.." Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

"Ahnn.. Bukanhh ituhh!" Baekhyun berucap kepayahan, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar melirik nipple kesayangannya. "Kau—mencengkramnya terlaluuhh kuathh.." Matanya mengerjap, melirik penis mungilnya yang masih terjerat tangan Chanyeol.

Seringaian nakal tersungging dibibirnya. "Ini hukamanmu, sayang! Aku sudah bilang bukan? Aku tidak suka kau memakai wewangian ketika mandi." Chanyeol berujar dengan suara tertahan. Ia sebenarnya sudah tak tahan, lenguhan dan tubuh seksi Baekhyun didepan matanya membuat kejantanannya semakin sesak di dalam sana.

"Arhkh tapihh kenapa—" Baekhyun menjeda, mencoba menghirup nafas dengan teratur. Chanyeol membuatnya tak berdaya dengan sentuhan memabukkan itu. "Kenapahh aku tidakhh boleh memakainyaahh ahnn—!" Mata sipitnya kembali terpejam ketika Chanyeol menambah jemarinya di dalam, jemari panjang itu menggelitik dinding rektrumnya tanpa ampun.

"Karena..." Kecupan singkat mendarat di kedua pipinya, "Aku lebih suka aroma alami tubuhmu, Sayaang." Lalu menyesap tulang selangkanya gemas.

Baekhyun merona. Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat jantungnya bertalu semakin kencang.

Chanyeol menyeringai setan, karet yang membelit penis itu ia tarik lalu melepasnya hingga karet itu menjepret kejantanannya, "Argh—ahhh! Ahh.. ca—cairannya tidakhh berhentihhh! Ahhnn Chan—yeolhh idiot!" Baekhyun menengadah, merasakan tembakan spermanya yang mendadak karena ulah Chanyeol barusann.

Sang dominan justru terkikik geli, merasa tak bersalah sama sekali. Jemari di lubang justru semakin gencar ia layangkan, menubruk titik ternikmat si mungil, membuat tubuh Baekhyun kembali menegang. "Hyahh! Disanaahh.. " Penisnya bahkan sudah mulai berkedut.

"Cepathh masuki akuhhh, Chanhh—berhentilah bermain!"

"Tapi berjanjilah tidak akan memakai wewangian itu ketika kita akan bercinta…" Chanyeol berujar.

Kepala ia anggukan. "Hggh..Nyah Baiklahhh.."

Pria yang lebih tinggi tersenyum puas. Kancing celana jeansnya ia buka, menurunkan celananya cepat guna melepas penis beruratnya yang sudah mengacung tegak. Mengocoknya sebentar sebelum kepalanya ia arahkan di mulut lubang berkerut Baekhyun.

"AHH!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika penis itu menyentak lubang sempitnya. Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, merunduk untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Saling bertukar saliva.

"Chanhh Oh..lepaskaann—ikatannyaahhh.." Si kecil merengek, nampak tak bebas bergerak karena kedua tangannya masih terikat dasi milik Chanyeol.

Lilitan itu ia lepas membuat Baekhyun langsung mengalungkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol, kuping yang menyerupai peri itu ia jilat dengan gaya sensual, "Bergeraklah, Chanh!" Ia berbisik lirih.

Tidak perlu menunggu. Chanyeol mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, bergerak pelan diawal hingga membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri. "Lebihh cepathhh~" Baekhyun ikut bergerak tanpa sadar, membuat penis Chanyeol menubruknya semakin dalam.

Suara penyatuan kulit mereka terdengar beriringan dengan suara derit kasur karena Chanyeol yang bergerak cepat. Baekhyun terhentak – hentak di bawahnya, mendesah kepayahan sedang bibirnya bergerak menyerukan nama sang dominan berulang. Puting Baekhyun kembali Chanyeol sedot , membuat penisnya semakin terjepit dinding lubang.

Ia menggeram. "Ouch! Kau terlalu kuat mencengkram penisku, Sayang.."

Baekhyun tidak mengiraukannya. Salahkan saja sentuhan Chanyeol di kedua putingnya hingga ia lupa diri, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan melenguh keenakan dibawah kungkungan tubuh besar sang kekasih.

"Ahn.. ah! Ah! Hah—aaah!" Racaunya dengan kepala menggeleng kuat. Ia merasa akan keluar sebentar lagi. "Chanhh..nghh! Aku—sebentar lagihh.."

Chanyeol menatapi wajah sexy Baekhyun yang selalu berhasil membuat hasratnya meningkat.

"Bersama, Sayang.."

Lubang itu ia sodok semakin brutal, menubrukan kepalanya dengan sweet spot si mungil. Hingga 2 sodokan dan ia merasa akan mencapainya juga. Karet gelang itu ia tarik lepas.

"Chanyeeolllhhh.."

"Baekhyunaa!"

Chanyeol mencengkram kedua sisi pinggang Baekhyun, membiarkan cairan miliknya memenuhi Baekhyun tanpa sisa. Punggung Baekhyun melengkung, merasakan cairan panas Chanyeol yang memenuhi lubangnya. Ceceran sperma miliknya sudah menyembur membasahi perutnya dan juga Chanyeol. Orgasme membuat tubuhnya lemas, dadanya naik dan turun dengan cepat—terengah dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuh.

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk diatas Baekhyun. "Wow! Tadi itu hebat sekali."

Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya ketika Chanyeol menangkup kedua pipinya, kecupan singkat dibibir ia dapatkan kemudian. "Aku mencintaimu, Baek!" Ia berujar mantap, membuat si mungil kembali merona dengan ucapannya.

"A—Aku.." Mata Baekhyun bergerak dengan gusar ketika sang dominan Chanyeol menatapnya intens, sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika melihat tingkah puppynya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Chan! Sa—Sangat." Baekhyun memalu, matanya sontak teralih kearah lain.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kupingnya bahkan ikut memerah ketika mendengar penuturan langka dari Baekhyun. Ya. Baekhyun memang selalu malu jika mengatakan kalimat itu. Apalagi jika sedang bercinta. Pria tinggi itu kembali menempelkan dada mereka, mengerling nakal dengan tangan yang kembali menggerayangi Baekhyun.

"Kau membuatku ingin mendapatkan ronde yang lain, sayang!"

Baekhyun mendelik.

"Tidak Chan! Be—Besok kita ada ujian.. AHN! Chanhhhh…"

— **fin—**

Coba bikin ff PWP. Dan ya inilah hasilnya. XD  
Pwp pertama, semoga sukaaaaa~  
dan buat yang kemarin minta squel cerita 'happiness delight' di tunggu aja ya^^

 **Mind to review? Pleaseee senpaii.. XD**

 **#Chanbaekisfuckinreal!  
#614everwithChanbaek.**


End file.
